housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiskus'ideja
'Basic Information' Name: '''Raiskus'ideja '''Surname: None Home world: Tund Species: Sith Pureblood (Kissai) Age: Unknown Gender: Male Marital Status: Unknown (Single) Class: '''Inquisitor - Sorcerer (Madness) '''Height: 5’ 9" Weight: 155 lbs. Early Life Not much is known about Raiskus’ideja. He seemingly appeared at the Academy on Korriban out of nowhere and begged audience with an Overseer claiming to be Force-sensitive and seeking the opportunity to train with those who could show him the path to power as a Sith. Preliminary testing proved his claims to be true – in fact, results showed a high degree of natural ability to control the Force. However, the overseers were somewhat perplexed by his ability as it seemed to grow or wane each time he was tested. Unable to accurately deem his true level of ability with certainty, he was placed into a group with other unlikely candidates. The Lords watched with some interest, however as he seemed to easily make his way through trial after trial – always leading the group but not clearly enough to stand out as a high-level apprentice candidate. One Overseer was heard to comment: “It’s almost as if he’s holding himself back – purposely doing just enough to come out on top in every trial without excelling at anything.” This led to some suspicion on the part of his teachers, but apparently the acolyte Raiskus’ideja was somehow able to alleviate them and keep moving forward. After more than a year of training he emerged as an accepted apprentice to the Lord Atvejis – a non-descript Lord of little note considered to be a poor Master for any talented candidate. Again, his apprenticeship was less than noteworthy, until six months after it began, Lord Atvejis mysteriously disappeared and was never seen or heard from again. Raiskus’ideja – left without a Master – simply slipped out of everyone’s view and mind on Korriban. In retrospect, it is obvious that he somehow facilitated his disappearance using some unrecognized power, but no one seemed to be inclined to investigate further. He would mysteriously emerge again a year later on Dromund Kaas. Recent Events Out of Character Information Raiskus’ideja is actually a trained Sorcerer of Tund. His seemingly unspectacular trail through the Academy on Korriban was a product of his ability to disguise the extent of his powers in order to infiltrate the Imperial Sith system. His motivation for this infiltration is unknown at this time, but a thorough investigation (if such could somehow be done on Tund) would reveal that he was a rogue member of the order who was at odds with the predominantly neutral teachings of same. He showed enormous power at a very young age, but also a penchant for the Dark side that his teachers had hoped to mend. Using his skill with illusion and subterfuge, he managed to make his way to the inner core through a series of “unpaid” voyages on freighters and even on one occasion, an Imperial cruiser. How he acquired the proper identification and paperwork to prove Imperial citizenship is a mystery. His destination was of course, Korriban – where he presented himself as a raw Force-sensitive seeking training, though it is almost certain that his abilities exceeded those of the Overseers around him. He made extensive use of the Academy facilities and the ancient ruins around it to augment his knowledge from Tund and one suspects that by the time of his graduation one year later, he was likely more powerful than the Lord to whom he was apprenticed. Weapon Skills: Because the Sorcerers of Tund do not focus on light saber combat in their teachings, Raiskus’ideja did not pick up his first light saber (or even a vibroblade) until he graduated from the Academy. As a result, his skill with the weapon is extremely poor. His combat ability is almost entirely Force-driven. Fears & Inabilities: (See weapon skills above.) Raiskus’ideja is a rather enigmatic figure and it is difficult to determine his true feelings and / or weaknesses. It is apparent to anyone who interacts with him over time, however that he harbors some feelings of inadequacy and isolation. Much of his personality can likely be attributed to these feelings, and while he may appear either friendly or malicious, he seems nearly incapable of displaying any true feelings (positive or negative) in any way. Strengths & Talents: Tremendous Force sensitivity and power. Even for a Kissai, Raiskus’ideja is likely in the 90th percentile when it comes to pure potential; although he has yet to fully realize that potential. He is especially masterful with skills involving illusion and misdirection due to his original training. He is also extremely intelligent, cunningly deceptive and a dedicated seeker after ancient artifacts and knowledge as befits his original order. Personality: Seemingly capricious and somewhat unpredictable but -- see Fears & Inabilities above. Raiskus’ideja can be masterfully obsequious to those in a position of power, and harshly overbearing to those beneath him – but one gets the feeling that both extremes are little more than a calculated performance and he would likely dispense with both stances if he felt he could do so without attracting attention to himself. The reality is that he pays little attention to others unless they interfere with him in some way – treating people almost as if they were inanimate objects.